


Winding, Unwound, a 221B

by Justgot1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Kinda, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed inevitable, that they had always been coming to this. </p><p>---</p><p>A 221B -- 221 words, last one beginning with the letter B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding, Unwound, a 221B

It seemed inevitable, that they had always been coming to this. That after the return, the ragged, gasping fury, after the hot acid wash of shock left them quivering, that there would be a hand on a shoulder, on an elbow. A drawing in like a bud furling, time reversing and petals slotting into places readymade for them in the flesh of the center, from which they’d peeled themselves at the beginning.

The space between shoulder blades was two hand spans, exactly. The back of a head was a cupped palm and five fingers, exactly. The reach of two hearts was one kiss, exactly. For there was a kiss, of course there was, it had always been there. Eternity reached, achieved and breathlessly held and held and held for as long as it took.

Then sighed away, unwinding. Tiny spaces opened between them as slowly as blooming. Time began again like a gradual rain.

Shock would revisit, after. Anger would return, after. Demands and pleas and reasons and apologies would come, after. But the space between them would never again be more than two hand spans here, a cupped palm there, the reach of a kiss. And always, there would be the places they’d made for each other at their centers, readymade and inevitable, where they’d always been. From the beginning.

 


End file.
